Birthday Surprises(?)
by Jamie38459
Summary: What would happen if the main characters all tried to celebrate each others birthdays? Well... let's just say it isn't going to be like 'those normal parties' that's for sure. (Inspired by Episode 11, kind of)
1. Chapter 1: Nagi

Birthday Surprises [Part 1]

**A Channel (the anime) is owned by Studio Gokumi. I only own this story, which is used for entertainment purposes...**

_AN: Warning, this first part of the story is incredibly slow-paced. The rest of this story isn't so/as bad..._

_Nagi_

* * *

It was almost three o clock, meaning that it was almost time to finally get out of school. Nagi looked out at her watch impatiently, desperately wanting to leave the place before they had figured it out. She just had this feeling that if they did know about it; they would not leave her alone on it for the rest of the day. So far nobody seems to notice, but Nagi was still feeling a little suspicious since her friends having been paying much attention to her all day.

"Hey Nagi," Kitō, her homeroom teacher spoke up to her.

The red-head got out of her own environment and looked at the teacher with a confused look on her face. "Uh... uh... hai?"

"You really should be paying attention. You may not know it or even give a darn about it, but this stuff is REALLY important and can, no, _will_ help you and your education status in the future!" She started, [on yet another one of those speeches].

During the speech, suddenly, her[Nagi's] phone starts to ring and vibrate. She quickly picks it up to see that it was from one of her friends Run. "Hiya Nagi-chan, sorry for not talking to you all that much today, I had gotten really busy with some other things, that I didn't have any time to talk to you" The message said, "To make for it, I made you something during lunch, it's inside of your desk. Hurry up and get it while it's sleeping :3"

"Sleeping? Does she think the desk is alive or something?" Nagi muttered to herself. Just out of curiosity, she slowly opens her desk and sees a black box inside. She takes the box out and slowly opens it with caution. Inside, she sees something that she wasn't expecting to see in the box: **a note.**

But before she could get a chance to read it, Kitō comes over and takes the phone away from her. "How many times do I have to tell you NOT to bring a phone during class?"

"Um... once?"

"Anyways, you'll have this back by the end of-" She soon got interrupted by the class bell. In which case, everybody else gets up, packs up their things, and heads out of the room. _'Phew, thank god I don't have to hear that again, now to get out of here!'_ Nagi quickly takes her things and hurries out of the class. "Thanks for taking care of the phone, really appreciate it!"

* * *

The red-headed girl goes outside the classroom and takes the note and starts to read it carefully. "If you want to see your special prize you must go to your shoe locker. And also hurry please. Don't ask just do it, trust us."

"Huh?" Nagi stared at it with a puzzled look on her face. Could this be Run's writing or something? Well, then again it doesn't seem like she'd put down something like that. Maybe Run was taking note while Tooru was... talking? Nevertheless, Nagi just shrugged and decided to follow the note. Shouldn't be so hard, right? Then again, she was going to go there anyway.

She went downstairs toward the shoe locker and grabbed her shoes while she was there. But not before noticing another one of those **notes.**

The glasses girl picks up the note and reads it; it says "Come outside of the school, we have something for you. _Hehehe._"

"Okay... now what was the point in that? I swear, that girl sometimes..."

When she made it outside, she immediately saw another **note **that was near a bush. "Go to the store and get some pancakes. Oh, and some other snacks as well. Then return home and knock loudly."

"Okaaaay? This is sort of confusing. Hmm, I wonder why they're doing this. To test me? Nah, they should know by now that I'm smart. But what could it be then?"

* * *

"Ugh, I'm not sure if I wanna play this any longer..." Nagi complained as she was carrying some bags that were filled with snacks all the way back home. She checked her phone and saw that they were no messages on there so far. She mumbled something incoherent and continued to walk on through, all the while struggling with the bags that she's carrying.

When she finally made it to her house she was exhausted as heck and just wanted to go inside, lay the other crap on the floor, and rest. Nagi put the stuff down for a brief moment, and knocked on the door. _'Wait a sec, how come I have to knock even though it's my house? Oh. I guess the door is locked so I'll have to knock anyways. Damn it onii-san._' While Nagi was waiting for someone to open it in response, Muffles were being heard from the other side of the door-or screaming, or blabbering- and some crashing noises were heard.

After a couple more muffling and blabbing, the door finally opens up and reveals to be Run dressed up as a scientist. "Ah, welcome Nagi-chan." She greeted with a pleasant smile. "And I see you have brought the ingredients, excellent work." She steps aside to let her friend in. "Come this way, you're just in time."

"Ok. I know I might regret asking, but 'Just in time' for what exactly?"

"Our ritual." The blonde replied, "We are planning to make a sacrifice for this special occasion."

"...Yep. Had to ask."

As soon as the two made their way toward the kitchen, Nagi couldn't help but notice Tooru mixing something in a bowl while the lights were down. "Um, what is this?" She turned to Run and skeptically asked.

"Our ritual. We are almost done with it."

"Run-chan..." Tooru took a glance at Run while speaking in a quiet voice. "Were they delivered safely?"

"They sure were!" She replied, while lifting bag that had the pancake mixes in them. "Now we can finish."

Tooru nodded. "Just make sure you pour it in gently, ok?"

"Mmm hmm." She whacks the table with the pancake mix, causes the lid to pop out (And hit Yuko in the process) and gets most of the mix to spill all over the floor.

"Hey, what did you do that for!?" Nagi snaps, "I had paid good money for that mix!"

"I'm using the same method as opening eggs."

"That's not how you open a mix. And why are you even in my house making such a big mess anyway? And for that matter, who let you in?"

"Yuko." Tooru bluntly states while stirring some more.

_'Of course, this all makes sense now!'_ "Yuko, where are you!?" Nagi yells out as she storms out of the kitchen in order to go and search for him while Run and Tooru, were still finishing up that 'ritual'.

"Whoa, would you look at that?" Run said in awe, "It's a girl!"

"Um, Run, I thought we were scientists, not doctors."

"Well Tooru-chan, scientists can make babies and rituals just like doctors can. Right?"

'No. I don't think doctors can do that type of stuff...'

* * *

Nagi looks around the house to see where she could have went. When she heard some muffling, she walked toward the closet door. "Yuko-chan, are you in there?" Nagi calls out to her from the other side of the closet door. She opens it and finds Yuko tied up in some rope and has tape in her mouth. She takes the tape off which makes Yuko scream in agony.

"Are you the one who set this up?"

"Your not even going to question why I'm tied here?"

"Eh, I can guess that it was Tooru's doing. So, were you?"

"Hai, why do you ask?" She heard her reply.

"Why did you invite my friends into my house without my say-so?"

"Well—"

"They don't know about _that_ do they?"

"Um, yeah. Why did you even bother asking if you already knew the answer?"

"Just wanted to make sure I wasn't hallucinating or anything."

"Hey Nagi-chan," Run called out to her in a happy tone, "we're finished. Come see what we did."

"Kay." Nagi replied.

"Wait, at least get me out of here!"

"Later."

"EH?"

"Hmph. You should have known that I don't like parties." Nagi murmurs as she walks away from Yuko.

* * *

When she arrives at the kitchen again, Run and Toru were holding up some pancakes that they had made. At least, they looked like pancakes anyway.

"Happy Birthday Nagi-chan!" They said happily.

_'I knew it.' _"Thanks you guys, I'm really flattered." Nagi murmured.

"Aw come on, don't be like that. Here, have some pancakes and then we'll open the presents afterward, ok?"

"But don't you at least use candles so you can make birthday wishes?"

"Oh yeah, I'll go and get some..."

Tooru stopped Run from getting some mid-track. "No, that would be a bad idea. Just wish without them..."

"Oh yeah. Shouldn't we at least get Yuko?"

"On it. Yuko, wake up." Tooru says as she walks over and unties Yuko. They eventually walk back to join Nagi and Run.

"..."

"Alright then, let's eat." _'I wish I would finally be able to lose some weight...' _

* * *

While eating, Nagi asks the girls how they manage to come up with all of this.

Run clasped her hands. "Oh that's easy. First off, Yuko thought up the idea..."

_*flashback*_

_"Hey Run-chan, did you know it's Nagi's birthday today?" Yuko walks over and asks Run._

_"Really? I didn't know that."_

_"That must be why she's avoiding us..." Tooru replied._

_"Oh now don't be silly, she must be shy and thinks that no one knows about it. Why don't we throw a party for her?"_

_"Hey, I got an idea, let's throw a surprise party."_

_"Um, I don't think she'll like that. How about we let her know that we'll be throwing her a party."_

_"But it'll ruin the surprise..." Run frowned._

_"Run, she's onto us, I'll knock her out and hide her in the closet until further notices..." Tooru glared as she picked up her baseball bat._

_"EH?"_

_*End Flashback*_

* * *

After the girls eat their meals, they move on to the presents. There were three presents on the dining room table, each one had a different colored bows and wrappings on them as well as have different sizes.

"Don't open mine first, I want it to be a surprise, if you know what I mean." Run advised.

"Ok then, I guess I'll just start it off with Yuko's then..." Nagi sighed and reached over to grab Yuko's present.

"I hope you like the present I got you." Yuko said, "It's a pretty big and expensive one, but I'm sure it'd be something you'd use a lot."

She lightly shakes on it to see what it could possibly be. "Is this supposed to be a weapon of some sorts?"

"Eh? What made you think that? Is it because it's a big present?"

"So it's not that, huh?" Nagi just shrugs and opens it, only to find something that she wasn't expecting: a winter coat. _'Holy crap this is freaking huge! Where on Earth did she manage to find something like this?' _

"Surprised, aren't you? I got it so you wouldn't be able to freeze in the cold anymore."

"How did you manage to get something like this?"

"Well, it wasn't easy ya know, had to get part-time jobs, looked at a lot stores, tried asking my—"

"Wait, since when'd you have part-time jobs?"

"That's the one you're most concerned about?"

"Go on Nagi, try it on and let's see what you look like with it on." Said Run cheerfully.

"Sure thing, that is what they're used for right?"

"Right."

Nagi takes the big coat and goes the dressing room to put it on. When she comes back (sluggishly mind you) the others were a bit shocked at how much it didn't look like it had fit her at all.

"Um, Yuko? Did you check the size on this monstrosity?"

"Y-yeah... why?" Yuko asked, while sweatdropping.

"And you know what my size is... right?"

"Yes...?"

"Then why the hell is this thing covering me and making me have trouble moving? Did you buy this because you thought I was BIGGER sized than this?"

"No! No not at all!"

"Take her back to the closet Tooru." She ordered Tooru, who did not hesitate and gave chase toward poor Yuko.

While playing what looks like Cops and Robbers, Run hands the birthday girl the next present. "Here ya go, this one's mine."

"Oh, from you? Gee, I wonder what it could be?" _'Please don't let it be another one of those... things.' _Nagi worriedly opens the gift and see a box with a picture.

As she lifts it up, she notices that it's a cover which looks like a fitness program. "Whoa, this is awesome, thanks Run—"

"Oh no, I accidentally gave you Tooru's gift instead of mine!"

"—chan..." _'Should have known...' _

"Hmm?" Tooru stopped dead on her tracks for a moment and turned to the others. After studying what was in Nagi's hands, she replied: "Oh, yeah, that's mine."

Yuko had stopped running as well. "Hey here's an idea, let's all try it out together and see what it's like!"

"I'm still mad at you..." Nagi and Tooru start glarng Yuko.

"EH? Why me?"

"You started all of this. Anyway, yeah let's pop this sucker in and see if it's any good..."

* * *

Nagi takes the coat and hangs it on a rack, slips the DVD in, and joins the other girls, circling around the TV.

As the TV turns on, a person walks over and introduces herself. "Hi, I'm Katie Kate and I'm going to help you exercise and stay fit and healthy!"

"Who is this person?" Nagi whispers to the girls.

"Maybe she's a foreigner..." Run predicted.

Katie starts doing some aerobics and advises that they do the same. "Oh right, exercising."

They all spend some time stretching, jumping, and moving their bodies, eventually becoming tired after 37 minutes in. Yuko takes the remote and pauses the vid.

"Phew, that was some workout, huh? Why don't we take a break and eat some of the other party snacks?"

"Huh, there's more party snacks?" Nagi glanced at Yuko in confusion.

"Yeah, it's in the kitchen. At least it should be."

"And while were at it, we can open my present as well." Run added.

* * *

The girls walk over to the kitchen (and take the present with them) and sit down for some munching. There were salads, granolas, and orange juices laying there on the table, just waiting to be snacked on.

_'Wow, this must be for my diet. Sweet!' _As so, they all dig in.

While eating, Nagi slowly opened up her gift; she couldn't believe what she saw. She was so confused that she took out her glasses and wiped with her shirt to see if was actually her gift. **"You gotta be kidding me..."** She lifted it up to show the others. "Yogurt? You got me yogurt for my birthday!?"

"Yep, I figured you might have wanted a nicer and simpler way to lose weight, so I got you that for your birthday. Go on, try some, I think you'll like it."

Nagi sighed. She decided to open the yogurt (with a spoon) and have a little taste of it. When she tried though, she was actually horrified with it.

"Um, Run-chan, I don't think she liked it." Tooru whispered.

"Nah, I think she's just shocked with awe..."

She checked the other side of the yogurt and saw that it was past a day. "It's expired yogurt!" She covers her mouth and rushes toward the bathroom and closes the door.

"Wow, now she's hiding it from us..." Run tilted her head.

It took her a somewhat long time for her to stay in there however, and during they heard her screaming for some reason.

"Nagi are you alright in there?" Yuko called out.

"Do we need to call someone to get you out?" Tooru suggested.

Just then, Nagi runs out of the door and starts crying. "I lost a pound, it's a miracle you guys!"

There was some silence between the three for a while, until Run broke by exclaiming: "Hooray, my yogurt worked like a charm [after all]!"

"Come on, let's go and exercise some more so that I can lose even more weight!"

"Hai..."

* * *

A while later, Tooru looked at the window and saw the sun going down. "Hmm, it's getting late." She said in a quiet voice.

"Oh really? Well, I guess we better get going then." Yuko responded.

"Yeah, you should." Nagi murmured.

"Something wrong? Look, I'm really sorry about..."

"No worries, it was actually pretty fun... for a party." She looked at the girls with a cheeky smile.

"Thanks for at least trying."

"Oh... your welcome."

And with that, the four wave goodbye to each other and leave.

* * *

The next day was Saturday, and Run, Tooru, and Yuko were going to check up on Nagi and see if she wants to hang out somewhere today. Their phones suddenly vibrate, and when the girls pick up their phones, they saw a message from a depressed Nagi.

_"I gained a pound, it's a conspiracy :C"_

And with that, the three girls sent in different replies to her via text:

_"Oh bummer- Yuko"_

_"We're sorry about that- Tooru"_

_"Don't worry, you can always eat that yogurt that I gave you yesterday in order to lose those pounds again! You'll be healthy before you even know it ;)"_

* * *

_AN: Ok, for those wondering, yes this is sort of like Episode 10 where the girls celebrate Tooru's birthday. But I wanted to give a little spin/version of my own. Hope you enjoyed it._

_I don't know why, but I always thought that Nagi was the type of anti-party gal, so that's why I made her like that in the story._


	2. Chapter 2: Yuuko

Birthday Surprises (Part 2)

**A Channel (the anime) is owned by Studio Gokumi. I only own this story, which is used for entertainment purposes...**

* * *

Yuuko

"Happy Birthday Yuuko." One of Yuuko's classmates had said sometime after school. "Yeah, happy birthday girl!" Another one called out.

"Aw, thanks you guys, I really do appreciate it." Yuuko called back as she walked down the halls to see her best friends.

_'It sure is nice to have people say 'Happy Birthday' to you, I wonder if my friends will do just that also. Oh boy, I can't wait to see what they'll do for my birthday. Maybe they'll treat me to a birthday dinner, or take me to go on a shopping spree...' _She giggled at the thought. _'Oh but I probably shouldn't mention it cause it might ruin the surprise. I'll just keep it quiet and simple for now.' _

As she made a turn and headed into the lunch room where her friends had awaited her, she had noticed something odd about them today.

Thinking that they were waiting for her to show up, Yuuko nevertheless greeted them formally. "Hey guys, how's it going?"

She then saw that they were simply too busy to hear Yuuko and were more focused on their cell phones at the moment. "Um, hi guys. Guys?"

"Damn it why isn't it working?" Nagi muttered to herself.

"What seems to be the problem Nagi-chan?" Run leaned over and asked in curiosity.

"Ugh, I'm having trouble downloading this one app."

"I don't think you're doing it right..." Tooru said.

"Oh yeah, then what's the right way to do it then?" Nagi felt challenged by the response that she got.

"Hand me the phone and I'll show you how I would do it..." Tooru extended her hand.

"Alright then, have you downloaded an app like this before?" Nagi asked while handing over the phone for a little bit.

"Mmm, I think so." She replied.

"Hey guys? Do you want to do something after lunch?" Yuuko tried to get their attention yet again.

This time however, they managed to see and hear her. "Oh hey Yuuko, we've been waiting for you!" Run waved at her.

"Yeah, I can see that..." She sweat dropped and groaned.

"Gomen, we were just getting a little too bored and decided to just play around with the phones while we wait for you to arrive."

"Hey Tooru, hurry it up will ya?" Nagi asked impatiently.

"Do you not want me to upload it for you?"

"My bad, just not in a good mood and want to do something. I'm sick of staying in here; it's just so cold in here. I wish the air conditioners would freak-ing work..."

"Oh don't get upset over that Nagi, I'm sure they'll get it working eventually..."

"Oh yeah, that reminds me, Yuuko have you decided yet?" Nagi glanced at Yuuko and adjusted her glasses.

"Huh? Oh yeah, the party, well, not yet actually."

"The party? You mean you already know about it?" Run saddened by this.

"Yeah, I told her about it and she said that she wanted us all to plan it together. Also, no surprising, she gets scared easily and doesn't like getting scared." Nagi explained.

"Aw, well there goes one of our 'birthday plans'..." Nagi replied.

"She's onto us, quick, let's knock her out and hide her in a nearby broom closet!" Tooru exclaimed while getting her bat ready.

"EH? AGAIN?" Yuuko started to freak out by this.

"No, no, Tooru. Not on her birthday." Nagi advised her.

Tooru puts her bat away. "You're lucky."

"What did I ever do to you to deserve such remarks!?"

'_Need I explain?' _"As we said before... we got nothing."

"You mean you really don't know what to do on my birthday?"

"No."

"Well the purpose of this meeting is to go and find some ideas," Run mentioned with a cheerful smile, "so let's go out there and see what we can find!"

"Oh thank the lord we can now get out of this place, I think I'm gonna die in here!" Nagi complained.

* * *

Outside, the four girls wandered around town looking for a place to go and hang out. "So Yuuko, have you still decided on where you want to spend your birthday?" Nagi asked.

"Hmm, I think I'd like to get something to eat first of all... but where?" Yuuko pondered at the thought.

"Hey I know, why not go back to the pancake house and have some birthday stacks there?" Run suggested.

"Eh, for dinner? Shouldn't we at least go and get dinner first?"

"She's right ya know, let's just save the pancakes for last as a special treat or something, ok?" Nagi said.

"Ok. Where do you want to eat at then?"

"Etou, how about we go and get some Ramen?"

"Ohh, that sounds like a good idea."

"But where can we find the nearest ramen store?" Nagi asked.

"Over there, on the other side of the road." Tooru pointed out.

"Alright, good eye there. Now we really shouldn't spend much since we don't have that much money, so let's get something simple, ok?"

But Run and Tooru were already walking ahead of them, not paying any attention to what Nagi said at all. "Hey, did you guys listen to me? Wait up!" Nagi yelled out as she and Yuuko grudgingly go across to catch up with the other two. "What the heck you guys? I said wait up."

"But look, they have a discount on the meals here. We can eat for free and they won't have to count up our money." Run explained.

"Um, I think it actually means that we get to spend less on what we get..." Tooru corrected her.

"Well, no use standing here any longer, let's go in there and get some chow." Said Nagi.

"Hai." The others replied as they all step inside and get some food.

* * *

"Kangei, please take your seats and check our specials on the menus and we'll get to you in a moment." One of the workers had spoken to the girls as soon as they arrived.

"So, what are you going to be having?" Nagi asked once they sat down and took a look at the menus.

"Um, I think I'll have my usual..." Run replied.

"I'm going to have the same as Run..." Tooru responded.

"What about you Yuuko, anything good on there?" Nagi glanced over to Yuuko who was still puzzling over the menu screen.

"Ohh, they have an all you can eat buffet for people's birthdays today." She beamed.

"Hey mister, we have a birthday girl over here waiting for her meals!" Run called out to the chefs.

"Hey Run, not so loud." Yuuko whispered.

"Yosh, birthday bash, coming right up!" They replied wholeheartedly.

"Hey Nagi, what are you getting? You haven't decided yet." Tooru turned to Nagi and said.

"Eh, I'm trying to find something that I can eat and lose some weight..."

"You mean you're still worried about that?"

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

"Whoa, look at the size of those dishes!" Yuuko exclaimed once the chefs laid the foods on the table.

"Yeah, and there all for you to eat, congrats." Run added.

"Oh no, I don't think I can eat this all by myself. Why not you have some with—"

"No thanks, we already decided on something else. Besides, it's your birthday meal, not ours; it's not our birthdays yet."

"Eh? But I really can't eat all of this. And it doesn't say that I can't share it with you guys. Why not have some while you wait for your own meals to come?"

"Ok then, if you say so. Come on Toorun let's eat."

"You guys go on ahead; I'm still going to decide on what to get for me..." Nagi reassured them while continuing to stare at the menu. _'Dang it, what am I suppose to get?'_

* * *

"Uwah~ That was a great meal." Run sighed after savoring another dish bowl.

"Yeah, I'll say, I don't think I can eat another bite." Yuuko replied while rubbing her belly."

"Well thankfully I only ate very few so I could not gain anymore weight." Nagi added with pride.

"How nice... now what?" Tooru said.

"Hmm, I dunno, how about a movie?" Yuuko suggested.

"Oh boy, what kind of movie are we going to see?" Run asked excitingly.

"Well, there is this one movie that I want to try out and it looks like it's going to be a really cute one."

'_I don't like the sound of that...'_ "Oh really, where is being held?" Nagi asked.

"Not far from here. Come on, I'll show you and we can get some seats."

"But wouldn't we be late for the premiere?" Tooru mentioned.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure we'll make it. That's why I stalled some time by eating first." Yuuko replied, happily giggling.

"Oh, ok."

* * *

"Here it is girls, that's the one we'll be seeing tonight." Yuuko said while pointing up to the movie poster.

Nagi and Tooru weren't looking forward to this at all. "That's the movie you wanted to see? It looks more like some Saturday morning special!" Nagi complained.

"Hey, you won't know if it's good unless you try it, come on."

"_Oh man, I'm not going to like this. Good thing I ate only bits of ramen back at the restaurant…"_

"Alright, we managed to get in right before the previews start, and look, there's some empty seats in the front as well!" Run advised.

"And no one's even in this room. I wonder why?" Tooru added.

"Sweet, now let's check out this... movie... and see if it's any good." Nagi said sullenly.

During the film, the girls [except for Run of course] were a little uneasy with what was going on in the big screen. "Did he just... die?" Nagi asked.

"I think so." Tooru answered.

"I thought this was supposed to be a kid's movie!" Yuuko cried.

"Wait... what is that fairy doing?" Tooru tilted her head and squint her eyes a little bit.

"Maybe she's going to use her magic to bring him back to life?" Run guessed.

"Um... that certainly doesn't look like it..." Nagi said wide-eyed.

"Oh god... I think I'm going to be sick!" Yuuko covered her mouth with one hand and her ears with another and stormed out of the place.

"Yuuko!" Nagi and Tooru followed her outside, while Tooru dragged Run out since she was too invested in the movie (If only she knew).

* * *

"Yuuko, are you alright?" Nagi asked once she managed to catch to her outside of the theater.

"Ugh... no... I don't think..." Yuuko wearily spoke and started coughing.

"You know maybe we should head back." Tooru suggested.

"No wait, it's fine. I just have a dry throat is all? I think maybe a drink will make it all better."

"You sure?"

"Positive." _'Wow, Tooru is actually concerned for me. I'm so happy~'_

"Here, have some of mine." Run handed her drink over to Yuuko, and felt much better after taking some sips.

"Thanks." She said as she gives it back. "Ya know, after what happened, I'm kind of a little bit hungry again..."

"Well we DID say that we'd do the Pancake House last, right? So let's go there." Run said in a cheerful smile.

"Right."

As Yuuko got up and the others walked toward the Pancake place, Nagi turns over and yells: "Screw you movie!" back at the theater.

* * *

"Pancakes, pancakes, pancakes..." Run began to chime as soon as they entered and made themselves comfortable. "Pancakes!" She cheered once the pancakes had shown up on their tables.

While the gang eated, Nagi looked down on the table. "Hmm? Is something wrong Nagi?" Yuuko curiously asked.

"Look, were really sorry that your birthday didn't go so well..." Nagi said.

"Are you mad at us or anything?" Tooru asked.

"Nah, I'm fine. That was a pretty good birthday if you ask me. After all, you guys came to celebrate it with me. What more could I possibly ask for?"

"Aww, thanks Yuuko."

"Your welcome, now let's finish eating."

"Hai!"

"Man, that was a fun little trip, wasn't it? We had such a great time." Yuuko sighed in exhaustion after eating.

"Yeah, I'll say, just look at all the pancakes that they showed us, didn't they look ginormous?" Run said.

"Uh huh, they sure did."

"Wait... isn't it getting late? Shouldn't our parents be worried about us now?" Tooru asked.

"EH!?" Yuuko and Nagi hurriedly get their phones out and check if there is any messages on it. Nagi eventually realized that Tooru still has her phone from earlier.

"Hey Tooru, are you finished with the app? When are you going to give that back?"

"Oh no, it's getting late, we should get going!" Yuuko exclaimed as she made a run back home.

"But what time is it?" Tooru asked.

"LATE! It's past nine!"

"Oh, then we should get going. Come on Run..."

"Okay."

"Hey wait! What about my phone!?"

* * *

Back at home, Nagi decided to check on the computer and look up some diets online after yet another failed attempt at losing weight.

While doing so, she came across a site that had the poster on the movie she had seen yesterday. It had three reviews on there so far and they weren't very positive... for the most part.

"Ugh, what were the creators thinking making it a kids film?"

She paused for a moment when she saw that three people made their own review on it. _'Three huh? Must have been my friends criticizing the film.'_ "Hmm, I think I'll make a review on it also..." Nagi snickered as she began typing up her own review...

* * *

_AN: I know almost nothing about restaurants and theaters, so that's why I didn't really focus on them for too long..._

_See you next birthday :3_


	3. Chapter 3: Run

Birthday Surprises (Part 3)

**A Channel (the anime) is owned by Studio Gokumi. I only own this story, which is used for entertainment purposes...**

* * *

Run

"Go on, talk to her." One of the guys whispered.

"I... what if she comes back?" The other one replied.

"Don't be silly, you know how long it takes for that friend of hers to come out of the bathroom?"

"But... I thought she was off to get snacks."

"Listen pal, if you don't do it right now, then you'll get another chance too! Got it?"

"Ok, ok, I'll go do it then."

"Go get'em tiger."

The second guy swallowed hard and slowly proceeded toward a blonde girl. "Um... Miss... Momoki?" He started off.

The girl turned to him and smiled. "Oh hi there Kusa-san. You know you can always call me by my first name you know."

Kusa blinked. "You... don't mind?"

"Nope, not at all."

"Um, R-Run-chan...Happy...Birthday..." He extended his arms slowly to show her the present that he had made for her.

"Oh, how nice, thank you very much."

"You... you like it? Even though you don't know what's inside... yet?"

"Hai."

Kusa brightened up by this and was about to ask her something.

When all of a sudden the doors slammed open and then came an angry Tooru with her lovely bat that she carries around all the time. "Now listen up," She murmured. "Don't go anywhere near her while I'm not around, ok?" She readies her bat and starts making chase with the two guys.

They run off and scream in terror. "Damn it Rokku, didn't you say that she was in the bathroom!?" Kusa asked.

"Yeah, but I thought girls spend a much longer time in there!" Rokku angrily replied.

"You no nothing about girls do you!?"

"NO I DO NOT!"

As the two ran away from the classroom, Run takes the present and puts it away...inside her desk.

Tooru comes back into the room and takes out a bag of canned juice. "Here, I brought some juice from the vending machines."

"Oh, thanks Toorun." Run replied kindly and takes the juice.

"Mm hmm, so, um, Run-chan, do you still have that present he gave you?"

"Oh yeah, my desk is keeping it safe for me, you don't have to worry about it."

"Ok, I'm glad."

"There, there, desk, I'll fill you up with some more goodies too, here, have some juice."

"Wait Run, don't open it and pour it in there!"

* * *

On the way home from school, Tooru asks her friend Run what she would like to do today, since it was her birthday and all.

"Ah, so you remembered too Toorun? Everybody apparently has, even Sa—"

"As I was saying, is there SOMEWHERE you would like to go on your birthday today Run-chan?"

"Oh, there is in fact."

"Really, what's that?"

"Let's...go...bowling."

"Wha, bowling?"

"I have heard so much about that and I wanted to give it a try."

"Oh...um..."

"Come on, let's go."

"Ok."

* * *

When they get to bowling alley, Run and Tooru go near a counter and ask for some reservations. "Ok," The counter lady said, "But first you need to give me your shoes."

Run beamed up. "Oh, so does this mean we can play the game using socks only? Woo hoo!" She took off her shoes and skated across the floor. She eventually face planted due to it being far too slippery.

"Run, get back here, we need to acquire some sturdier shoes so we won't slip easily." Tooru advised. "She said so while you were doing that."

"Ah, ok." Run walked back over to where her friend was and got some new shoes to use.

They then proceed to choose their own bowling balls. "So, which one are you getting?" Tooru asked while picking up her ball.

"I'm going to get this one, it looks pretty." Run replied as she picked up the ball...and then it dropped onto the floor. "Wow, this sure is a heavy ball..."

"Run, maybe you should get a different kind of ball—"

"No worries, I can still get a strike with this bad boy!" There was a pause. "Just as soon as I go and get this over to the field lines."

A while later, Run and Tooru managed to position themselves [and their balls] and get ready to throw them down the lane. Tooru worked up the system and chose the turn order. "Would you like to go first?" She softly asked Run.

"Oh, sure, whatever floats your boat. Wait, were not on a boat, are we?"

"Ok Run, I set it so that you can go first."

"Hai, I'm going to knock those pins down, they won't know what was coming!" She gently rolls the ball onto the slippery lane and it falls into the gutter.

"Run, I don't think that's how you play it."

"Oh, ok then. Your turn."

Tooru nods and takes her ball. She proceeds toward the lane, adjusts her position and angle, and carefully throws it...into the gutter.

"Um, maybe we should add bumpers on there or something."

"Bumpers?" Run asked confused with what she ment.

"Apparently there suppose to make throwing balls a lot easier. So says this computer." Tooru replied.

"Ohhhh. Let's do it then."

After adjusting some more, the girls continued to play ball. Tooru was getting spares on her shots while Run was getting strikes...by accidentally throwing _herself_ down the lane instead of the ball. It did not bode well for everyone [else]. After playing a rounds, the girls decided to take a break and go near the confession stand for some food.

"Hey Tooru, what's a pizza?" Run pondered.

"It's something that you eat." Tooru said sarcastically.

"Sweet, I'll have a pizza and soda please."

"That'll be 340 yen please." The counter guy said.

"Ok. I'll pay." Tooru took out her wallet and gave the man some money.

* * *

Eventually, it would get a little darker than it should have, and Tooru and Run soon enough finished their meal, and the game, and headed home.

"Uwah~ That sure was fun." Run said with a smile.

"Sure was." Tooru agreed.

"Hmm, come to think of it...I feel like I'm forgetting something. But what could it be?" The ditzy blonde thought about it for a minute before coming to a conclusion: "Oh no, I think I left the present back at school, we'd have to wait for another weekend in order to get it back! Unless..." Run headed towards the school again.

"Hey wait; it could be closed for all you know!" Tooru yelled out to her.

"Don't worry, I won't be there long! Besides, we've broken in before, haven't we?"

"Well wait for me at least, I wanna come too!" And so, they went back to school in order to retrieve the missing gift.

* * *

They arrive, soon after Run told Tooru that she was going to be here, and when they do, they notice that the doors are locked and there are security guards lurking around the place. "Ok, let's go the same way we came in to get Yuuko's paper thing."

"Mm hmm."

They open the window and wander inside. They search around the top floor while avoiding some guards on the level until they find the right room with the present inside.

"Found it yet?" Run whisper-asked while keeping a close eye on anyone who was coming this way.

"Not yet." Tooru replied.

"Well can you hurry it up please? I think I see someone coming this way."

"Found it." Tooru confirmed as she was checking on all of the doorknobs and windows with Run's desk inside.

"Good, now let me try and unlock this." Run takes out a hairpin and uses it to unlock the door. They then proceed to move inside.

"Okay, so which one of these desks is yours again?" Tooru asked her friend.

"Um, uh, right here!" Run exclaimed as she opened her desk and took out the present that she had gotten from earlier. "There, there, I appreciate your generosity in keeping it safe desk, so I'll make it up for you by—"

"We don't have time Run, let's move!"

The two soon notice that some shadows were surrounding the door and try to open it. "Freeze suckas!" They soon open it and see that no one is here in the room, despite the desks and windows being totally open. The guards were left standing there, looking totally confused. "What the hell just happened?" One had asked.

"I have no clue." Another answered.

* * *

"Phew, we managed to get the present." Run said in relief as she held it up high for her and Tooru to see. "And it was all thanks to you."

"N-No need to mention it..." Tooru looked down and blushed a little bit.

"Aw come on, why not? We ARE friends after all, ne?"

"Yeah, but...It's just... ya know..."

"By the way, I wonder why Nagi and Yuuko hadn't shown up today to celebrate with us? Do you think they could be busy?"

'_Oh shoot, I think I just remembered something!'_

* * *

Meanwhile...

"...They're not coming, are they Yuuko?"

"Um, no, I don't think so Nagi."

"Should we call them to see where they are?"

"Yeah, we should."

* * *

_AN: Last part **might** be the last one, not so sure on that yet. And when I AM done, I'll be working on something else for the time being._

_But first... I must nap._


	4. Chapter 4: Tooru

Birthday Surprises (Part 4)

**A Channel (the anime) is owned by Studio Gokumi. I only own this story, which is used for entertainment purposes...**

_Tooru_

* * *

'_Hmm, strange, I haven't my friends all that much today. Maybe I should go and say "hello" to them in their classroom.' _Tooru sits by the window on her desk today staring out into the sky for a little while. She eventually starts to become bored of it and goes up to leave the classroom. It _is_ lunchtime after all so maybe it wouldn't be such a hassle to go out and check to see how the others are doing for a while.

Just then, the door opens up and her childhood friend Run runs out and goes over to Tooru's desk with a lunchbox and paper sheet.

"Toorun~" She said happily, "I'm sorry I'm late, I found my lunch and my papers!"

"Oh, its okay, I was going to go and see you anyway..." Tooru replied softly.

"Here ya go, compliments on the house." She takes out the lunchbox and opens it up for her. It was a strawberry cake that's crammed in a little box.

"Huh? What's this, cake?" Her friend looks up and asked.

"Yep, made it myself, hope you enjoy it."

"But... where's your lunch?"

"Oh, this is my lunch, and yours too Tooru~"

"Cake isn't lunch though..."

"Really, but isn't this what people eat on their birthdays?"

"Well, yeah, but in class?"

"Yep, now let's eat!" Run takes out a fork, sticks it into the cake and accidentally flips it upside down. Run tries to get it out but then it succumbs onto her own face.

"Run-chan, are you alright?" Tooru goes and grabs a napkin to clean her off the cake on her friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks." _'Darn it and I was going to share some with Toorun too. Not to mention all of that wasabi was totally wasted now.'_

"What was that, did you say something?"

"Uh... nope, nothing at all!"

"Oh, ok."

* * *

After having lunch and class, Tooru and Run walk out the school to talk about her birthday today.

"Huh, I'm kind of surprised that Miho and Yutaka didn't bother me today." Tooru mumbled. "Could it be that they're busy with something?"

Run heard the mumbling and replied to her. "Probably so, I mean why else would they go and not visit you?"

"Yeah, you do have a good point."

"So, Toorun, do you want to help me with something on the way home? I need to get something we can use for your event coming up."

"Sure, where to?"

"Actually it's a surprise, follow me."

* * *

"Do you really think she'll remember it this time?"

"I'm not sure, maybe she won't?"

"Oh, hey look, it looks like she's coming, quick place your positions!"

"Okay, we're here." Run says as she stumbles across the building that she was looking for.

"Um, Run, is this supposed to be a place where there have bounce houses?" Tooru asked skeptically. _'Could have sworn I tried to make her come her on her birthday...'_

"Yep, it's a house where you have fun, and that's just the ingredient we can useyou're your upcoming birthday!"

"Um... ok?"

Run opens the door and lets her step inside first, then goes in herself.

* * *

Once Tooru arrives in the funhouse, the lights in the place go on, and some girls pop out of tables yelling "Surprise!" while throwing their hands in the air.

'_Oh Run, if only you could try better. I'm sorry...' _"That's so shocking and touching you guys."

"Happy Birthday Tooru-chan." Nagi said while crossing her arms.

"We're so happy that you were here with us for another year." Yuuko added.

"I know, this certainly is a surprise..."

"Toorun-chan~ I'm so happy that you came back to me!" Yutaka jumped out from under the table and glomped the poor birthday girl.

"Ah, Yutaka... I almost forgot you were there too..." Tooru uttered, while trying to breathe.

"Ok Yutaka, that's enough, you can let go of the birthday girl." Miho walked over and dragged Yutaka away.

"Eh? But I haven't finished yet."

"Too bad, your time's already up and you shouldn't bother her any longer, especially since its her birthday. Sorry about that Tooru, ignore her for a while, ok?"

"Ok."

"So, Tooru, you wanna start it off with the presents or with the cake?" Nagi asked.

"Cake would be nice..." She replied back.

"Alright then. Cake it is. Bring it on."

Yuuko takes out the cake and puts in on the table. She uses a lighter on light up the candles and the girls start to gather around it. "Aright," She sighes. "now about we—"

Tooru blows out the candles and walks off to find a fork and plate. "I wonder what kind of cake it is."

"—sing a song while you... blow out your candles and... make a wish?"

"You better not have spiked it with wasabi..." Tooru glared at Yuuko when she says that.

"Eh? Why me? Run's the one who..."

"Don't ruin it for her, ok?" Nagi laid her hand onto the black-haired girl's shoulder and commented on the whole scenario.

"Ok." She sighed in response.

Girls take out a fork and knife and cut pieces of the cake and place them on a plate to eat. While taking her first bite on the cake, Tooru asked, glaring at Yuuko again. "So, who was in charge of bringing the cake?"

"Eh, well, I—"

"Run brought it and made it just for you, she wanted Yuuko to take care of it before you had arrived." Nagi interrupted.

"Oh... ok." Tooru took another bite at the cake.

Yuuko and Nagi sighed in relief. "Hey Nagi, what was that for?"

"Like I said, didn't want to ruin it for her. Then again, she'd probably have fun messing with you Yuuko-san..."

"W-what's that supposed to mean?"

"Ah nothing, let's just eat the snacks and move on to something else for the time being." Nagi shrugged and made her way toward the buffet. Yukko moaned and went to it as well.

* * *

After that, they had all moved onto the games. Yutaka takes her backpack and reaches for some goodies inside. "Yosh, now that we're done with the foods, let's all move onto games, shall we?"

"Yutaka, you better not have brought anything silly or embarrassing to play." Said Miho.

"Relax Miporin; it's nothing like that at all." She slowly takes out all the boxes and lays them out on the floor one by one. "Okay, first off, you got Jinga..."

"Too short and not enough people to play..." Miho commented.

"Ok then, how about Wonopoly?"

"That'll take forever."

"Cards?"

"Too basic."

"Dominoes?"

"Too complicated."

"Twister—"

"How are you getting all these!?" Nagi finally snapped due to it all taking forever.

"From my mom's closet." She replied.

"Why not let Tooru decide on what she wants to play?" Yuuko suggested.

"Hmm, good idea. It's no wonder that you're the leader of the group." Miho compliments.

"Thanks but I'm not leader..."

"Close enough."

Yuuko glances over to Tooru. "So, what game do you want to play fir—?"

"'Pin the tail on the mule?'" Tooru reads a random box that was scattered across the floor along with the other boxes that were scattered across the floor.

"Ohh, I used to play that when I was littler." Run commentated.

"Ok then, will you show me how to play?"

"Of course!"

This left Yuuko confused. _'EH? That's the game she wants to play? I don't believe this!'_

As soon as Run sets up the game and puts the blindfold onto Tooru-chan, she tells her the basics. "Okay, now all you have to do is pin the tail on the mule, the tricky part is that you have to do it blindfolded."

"Mm sounds complicated."

"It is, good luck!" The blonde spins her friend a few times and then lets her walk on her own. "Go right." She cried. "Good, now left. And left again. Ok now right. Right. Right, left, left."

"Go a little more to the right Tooru." Nagi added.

"Can you guys just make up your minds already?" Tooru asked impatiently. She continues to walk around aimlessly... up until she felt she hit something and someone yelped in the process.

"Congratulations." Nagi said.

"Did I get it? Did I win?" Tooru takes off her blindfold to see that it accidentally got pinned on Yuuko's butt. "I'll pretend I didn't see that." She puts the blindfold back on.

"EH? WON'T SOMEONE GET THIS OFF ME PLEASE?" Yuuko whined.

"Okay, okay, we're on it." Nagi chuckled a little and then went over to get it off her.

"Um, maybe we should just go play on the funhouse." Yutaka suggested while standing there. "Ya know, since we're here after all..."

"For once, I agree with you." Miho replied.

"Eh? What's that supposed to mean?"

* * *

"Come on girls; let's go on the bounce houses." Run announced after the incident had occurred.

The other girls agreed to this expect for Yuuko, who didn't want her boobs to be in the way of all the bouncing. That and Tooru would say so otherwise

"Alright, let's do this!" Nagi said as she stepped inside the bounce house along with the rest of the girls. After doing so however, the bounce house started to deflate and lose some air. Nagi immediately goes out and proclaims: "I'M GOING TO EXERCISE OUTSIDE!" She makes a dash for it but Yuuko grabs her by the sleeve in order to stop her from going out the door. The others decided to bounce without her... Nagi suggested that it be so.

"Hey Toorun, watch how high I can jump!" Run said as she bounced so high, she managed to touch the top of the house.

"Wow, that's actually pretty impressive." Tooru replied.

"Hey Toorun, watch how _I_ can jump~" Yutaka exclaimed as she only makes it half way. "Darn it, uh, uh, hold on." She continues to bounce and bounce higher and higher until she gets to the top and whacks her head on the top of the bounce house and slams onto Miho and co, injuring everyone inside in the process.

"Damn it Yu watch where you bouncing!" Miho scolded at her.

"Sorry..."

* * *

"Okay gang, how about we open up the presents now?" Run suggested. "I've got something really special for Tooru, so feel free to do yours first and let me go last, ok?"

"Alright, I'll go first." Yutaka advised.

"Actually, I think I want to go first here." Miho protested.

"Aw, but why you?"

"Because I said so; no take backs. Besides, you'll just end up glomping her again and won't give her anytime to breathe and open the other gifts." Miho grabs her present and brings it over to Tooru so she wouldn't have to use her legs to get there. "Here you go Tooru, I hope you like it."

"Ok, thanks." Tooru said as she takes the present and slowly starts to open it. When she does open it she sees a small bell in the box. "Um, no offense but what is this for?"

"Oh that. That's used as a signal." Miho takes the bell and string and ties it around Yutaka's neck. "That way, you'll know when she's coming so you can avoid her and her glomping."

"Oh I see, so that's how it is." Yutaka hissed. "What's so bad about my glomping though?"

"Everything?" Yu replied.

"Thank you for the present Miho." Tooru nodded in approval.

"Your welcome."

"Okay then, now here is mine!" Yutaka gives Tooru a present, and when she opens it, she sees a sticker note that says 'I love you' and a tracking device stuck onto it.

Tooru stares at it for a few seconds before deciding: "We should burn it."

"EH? NANEE!?"

"Here ya go Tooru, compliments on the house." Nagi said as she gave away hers next.

She opens it and finds that it's a purple bat with stars on it. "Wow... this look neat."

"I know right? Found this at a store the other day, and figured that you might enjoy it." The glasses-girl gave her a thumb up. "Good luck beating the crap out of those other guys for me, ok?"

"Will do."

"Okay, now what's this about 'beating crap'?" Yuuko crossed her arms and muttered.

"Uh... how about you give her yours Yuuko?" Nagi asked.

"Uh... ok." She hands it over to her. "Here, a keychain representing all of us... even though they're all animals, but it's still something I had to do on the last minute."

"Thanks."

"Here ya go Tooru, the best for last. I really do hope you enjoy it. I made it myself ya know." Run hands over the present to her childhood friend.

"Thank you; knowing you, it has got to be a good one." Tooru slowly opened up the present, when she finishes; she sees a phone inside, packed up with some songs that they sang at karaoke night, photos that were taken last year and some years back then, and some of Run's drawings.

"It's a memorial of all the times that we've spent in those past years. You, me, and them, together we have shared these moments for that past year and beyond, and it wouldn't have been the same without you Toorun, thank you."

Tooru stared at the phone at then at everyone else, smiling, beckoning, at their friendships that had happened before, and still has been. She lowered her head and started to cry. "I'm... never going to forget you guys and all that you've done."

"Aw, don't be sad, we'll never forget you and what you have done too." Run and the others gather in for a group hug while Miho takes out her phone and snaps a picture of them all together.

'_This... might actually be... the best birthday ever.'_

After all of that was done, Nagi went and asked "So Tooru, wanna see if that bat works properly? Let's try it out here!"

"No Nagi don't!" Yuuko cried.

It goes about as well as expected.

* * *

Tooru and Run walk home together after, after, dark.

While Run was exploring Tooru's house, she notices that there was an extra present on a coffee table. "Hmm, it says it's for me, but my birthday's passed. Oh well, might as well take a look at it."

She opened the present and saw a note attached to it. It said: "To my dearest Run-chan, I am truly sorry that I was not able to see you and your beautiful forehead today at the party. To make up for this, I have sent you ANOTHER one of my presents that I was originally going to give to you at the party. Just ask Tooru, she knows about it more than you'd let on :P So take care and I hope you enjoy the present.

With Love, Satō 3"

There was a short pause. After said pause Run had said: "Well that was nice of him. Now let's see what he got for me."

She took out the things that were in the box and it seemed to look like a makeup and hair dresser thing. Run wasn't too sure of what it actually did. Maybe this was something that she AND her friends can do together! Nevertheless, she turned to Tooru who was making something for her cat Tansan and said, "Hey Toorun~ what do you think this is?"

"I don't know, looks like spam, get rid of it."

"Hai."

And so, Run threw it away, never to it be seen, ever again...

* * *

**The End**


End file.
